Going somewhere?
by randomfan1
Summary: After Tifa's Pregnancy is announced, Denzel plans to leave so that he isn't in the way but never expected that someone would stop him especially not someone from beyond the grave. Not yaoi. Some references to CloTi. One shot.


It was the middle of the night. Denzel was solemnly packing up some items. He had decided it was time for him to leave , with Marlene now gone to live with Barret he had been considering whether or not to stay or to leave Cloud and Tifa to start their family and with Tifa now revealing that she was now pregnant he decided it was time to go. He didn't want to be a burden any more.

"You know running away won't do any good" A raven haired man stood behind him. He was dressed similarly to how cloud once dressed. He had a slight grin and stood in with arms folded looking right at the teenager.

Denzel immediately grabbed his penknife. And pointed it at the unknown man who seemed unconcerned. The man said "you could hurt someone with that. Not me unfortunately, but certainly someone."

Denzel then in as intimidating a voice as the teenager was capable of "who are you?"

The door behind the mysterious man opened and the familiar face of Tifa walked in. "sorry .did I wake you? What's with the knife?" Tifa then moved closer to Denzel and walked though the man

Denzel was surprised by this, and he didn't want to admit that either he was seeing ghosts or he had gone mad and was seeing things that weren't there. So he came up with the first lie he could come up with. "I thought it was a uh... burglar." Aware that this lie sounded at best weak

Tifa didn't press the matter though her eye widened at this slightly odd remark.

Tifa then responded "well I'm afraid there will be quite a few more disrupted nights." Tifa smiled and added"I guess one of the downsides of pregnancy."

Denzel put down the penknife and nodded.

Tifa then questioned "would you like a warm drink? I'm getting myself one"

"Yes please" was Denzel's response.

Tifa then smiled and walked out the room once again passing through the man.

"Who are you? Why are you here" Denzel then whispered to the man who he saw still in front of him. Attempting to be quieter so as not to attract any more attention.

The raven haired man response was "you can call me Zack. And I'm here to keep an eye on my friend cloud and his family. Including you."

Denzel thought for a moment thinking where he knew the name looked at Zack and then he realised who this "you're THE Zack Fair. Cloud's best friend and mentor. The 1st class SOLDIER"

Zack looked sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I think mentor is a bit strong but yeah that's me. The one and only."

"Why can't Tifa see you?" Questioned Denzel still not entirely sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Zack simply stated "I didn't want to scare her. Besides I wanted to keep your plan of running away between us two."

Denzel sighed and responded "I'm in the way. Cloud and Tifa are ready to start their family. It would be better off for them if I left."

Zack shook his head "you are part of their family. That's what cloud thinks. That's what Tifa thinks."

Denzel wanted to believe this but he was hesitant to accept it. So he decided to question further "are you sure?"

Zack simply answered "definitely. If you don't believe me ask them but answer this if it was a lie I was making up why would I tell ya this. If it was right thing for Cloud I'd have let you go. "

When Denzel thought about this it quickly became apparent that Zack had no reason to lie. Zack could've done nothing and let him go. But he didn't and Denzel realised that maybe he had been too rash maybe he did have a place here after all.

Then the sound of footsteps came up the stair and Tifa entered with two cups of hot chocolate one was set down on his desk. Tifa kept the other one. She then wrapped her free arm around Denzel in a partial hug and after a quick yawn she added "night Denzel. Love you" And left and went back to her and Cloud's room.

Zack's face went to what can only be described as smug "do you believe me now"

Denzel responded to this "yes. Thank you mister fair"

Zack again sheepishly scratched the back of his head. He gave the answer "You're welcome dude but Call me Zack. No need for the mister"

Denzel smiled at this and said nothing.

Zack asked "Anything else I can do for you? Anything else you are wondering while I'm here?"

Denzel was torn after this he was grateful for all Zack had done but he had a question which he might never get the chance to ask again. So he came out with it "would cloud ever have got into SOLDIER?"

Zack's face clearly turned to one of surprise. It was not a question he had been expecting. He expected to be asked what happens when you die or come similar questions related to his status of being dead this was an unusual request. But he figured the kid deserved an honest answer. "Well I can tell you but it needs to stay between us.

Denzel agreed to this.

"Yes he would have" Zack continued "He was only a 16 year old infantryman and was already doing missions in directly with the 1st classes. He would've made it." Then Zack hesitated and continued "I was ... I was going to take him on as my student just like Angeal had once done for me. Unfortunately it required a letter of recommendation from the general and Seph, wouldn't write one until he had seen Cloud on a mission"

Denzel "did that mission ever happen?" hoping that this wouldn't be the tragic irony that that he was realising. The teenager needed to ask that question just so he knew.

Zack's face went slightly sad "yes, it was the Nibelheim when Sephiroth burned it to the ground. Unfortunately due to Sephiroth losing his mind and Hojo's experiments... Cloud never got his chance"

Denzel decided to consider how this information would affect Cloud "would Cloud regret it if he knew?" He really wanted to know why Zack would not tell Cloud.

Zack responded "Cloud really only wanted to be in SOLDIER to impress one person and he just got her pregnant anything else is secondary. No need to tell him something he doesn't need to know"

Denzel said with a realization dawning on his face, "that's why he joined ...for Tifa" Denzel was slightly surprised by this but quite pleased that Cloud had not had his dream held back by him.

Zack "yup."Zack said with his trademark grin "and one day you too will find a girl you'll do anything for. "

Then Zack started to walk out of the teenager's room "well it's time to go see ya around Denz"

"See ya Zack" and then Zack disappeared. But now Denzel realised why Cloud had been so sad to lose Zack because even in death Zack could save people. Zack had saved him from running from his family.

**Author note never tried one like this before so review and tell me what you think. So I think this seems to be the only story featuring these two as the major characters. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Final fantasy 7 or any of the characters**


End file.
